


Closer

by Hotgitay



Category: Ladder 49 (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tommy and jack Drabble





	Closer

“I really don’t mind having to show you around probie”Tommy said to the man 

“Even better now that we’re more well acquainted with one another now”Jack rested his head on Tommy’s chest 

“I see you’re actually wearing the shirt I got you”Tommy chuckled as he made his own personal observation 

“It fits so no need to return it”Jack told him 

“Good to know”Tommy muttered sheepishly


End file.
